Senju, Ekon
Ekon Senju ('センジャ·エッコン Senju, Ekon)'', is the son of Senju, Tsung and Hotaru, and is the adoptive brother of Uchiha, Junama. Ekon is from the Senju clan and has been lived and been raised in Konoha all of his life, and for a majority of his life has been taken care of by Jounin and villagers alike during his many adventures.''' Background When Ekon was first born his father had run out on both him and his mother, the stress of being a dad being too much for the man. This meant for most of his early life Ekon was only being cared for by his mother. Though after several months of taking care of Ekon alone she fell into a depression and eventually died of a broken heart, leaving Ekon on the streets to be carred for by any passing stranger willing to take him. Appearance Ekon has rough un-combed blonde hair accompanied by a set of stunningly blue eye's and a smile that could warm your heart. The child is the spitting image of Tsung, minus the tint of his eyes and a few other minor facial features. Though no part of him resembles Hotaru nor Junama. Otherwise Ekon is an average sized toddler with a messy set of hair and can usually be seen wearign a blue shirt and white pants, or his pajamas which he regularly forgets to change out of when he wakes up unless reminded. Year 690 After he had been left alone on the streets, Ekon was brought to the Konoha Square and passed from caretaker to caretaker for a few days, none of them knowing who he was or what to do with him. After a few days of being passed around from caretaker to caretaker a village meeting was called, adressing the possible threat of the Sunagakure ninja who were apparently attempting to claim the mines. Though Ekon couldn't even understand what the Hokage had to say, the villagers brought him to the meeting anyways. It was here that Ekon met another infant who was only a year or so older then him, Uchiha, Junama. The two instantly became the best of friends. After a couple of days, Ekon and Junama were being taken care of as a dual set, both being passed from caretaker to caretaker. Eventually Ekon was passed off to Mikira and Hitomatsu Uchiha, a young couple who apparently had a baby on the way. The two had seen taking care of Ekon as an opportunity to get practice, and for the next few days he was theirs. Eventually Mikira and Hitomatsu had gotten so attached to Ekon that they went on to adopt him, taking care of him as if he were their own and making sure that there was never a thought in his mind of otherwise. Over the next couple of months Mikira had been taking care of Ekon and taking him all around the village on her daily errands to meet and greet random strangers which he seemed to like doing. Even more so, Mikira had made it a regular "errand" to take Ekon to play with Junama which he enjoyed even more.